1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lottery games and more specifically to a lottery game in which multiple entries on a single ticket provides cross-matching possibilities with enhanced winnings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lottery games that use multiple matrices are well-known, one such example being the “MEGA MILLIONS,” in which a player chooses five (5) numbers from 1 to 56 and chooses one (1) MEGA BALL number from 1 to 46. The first set of five numbers is chosen from a first set of numbers that is independent from the second set of numbers where the MEGA BALL is chosen. The player numbers are then compared with the numbers drawn by the lottery authority. The player's five numbers are matched against the five numbers selected by the lottery authority and the player's MEGA BALL number is matched against the official MEGA BALL number. The prize is based on the result of the comparison.
There is no “cross-matching” between two sets of numbers, i.e., there is no special prize if a player's number in the first set of five numbers matches the official MEGA BALL number. Similarly, there is no prize for a player's MEGA BALL number matching one of the five numbers selected by the lottery authority. Consequently, the chance of winning is not substantially increased when a player purchases multiple game entries in one single drawing and the prize is similarly not affected by the multiple game entries. Therefore, it is desirable to have a lottery game in which the chance of winning and the prize are increased by multiple game entries, and it is to such lottery game the present invention is primarily directed.